Twisted Love
by LoveInTheClouds
Summary: (Elsanna) After realizing her love for her sister, she's relieved. As Elsa leaves for college, Anna is devastated and practically doesn't know what to do with anything. Until one day when the wrong moves were made, could tear them apart forever. "Life's Too Short To Miss Out On A Sister Like You."
1. Chapter 1

**My first shot at this elsanna fanfiction. Hope you like it**

**~l.i.t.c**

* * *

Twisted Love

* * *

Chapter 1

❄Elsa's P.O.V.❄

I park into the school parking lot after I received a horribly texted text from my sister Anna saying to go and come for her.. It's 12:36am and she expects me to go on and get her. As a responsible sister, I do anyway.  
Sometimes I wonder what goes through her head. I tapped annoyingly on the wheel as I wait for her to come out. A few minutes go by when I finally see Kristoff carrying her - Anna, to the car.

"Is she alright?" I saw her giggling quietly to herself, and she was whispering to Kristoff. I saw his expression, a bit irritated. "Not Sober, I can tell you that. Maybe you should keep her inside the house, no more High School Dance Parties."

Me and him laugh quietly. We watched the strawberry-blonde talk about something that happened in school. Kristoff waved goodbye as he left her on the passenger seat. I started the car. Same routine all over again. I watch the red light, hoping it would turn green. Anna kept poking me, making me jump every single time. Green lights took to slow to come. I guess no one is going to run the headlights.  
It was all quiet, until she burst out laughing. I nearly crashed the car. I gave her a glare and she shut right up, hand over her mouth. You could still see how hard she was trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes and pulled into the driveway. I reached over to open the door for her, and I got out of the car. As I unlocked the front door, Anna was still sitting in the car. She was looking at her phone and when she noticed that I was watching her, she waved. I rolled my eyes, and got her out of the car.

"Elsa, you're hurting me!" Anna cried as I dragged her into the house, not roughly but still hard enough for her to comprehend. I sat her on the couch.  
"Anna, you can't keep drinking this late anymore."  
She stayed quiet not meeting my eyes. When she finally looked up, she was smiling. "Can I have only have just one more for tonight?"

_Is she for real right now? Like my Gawd._

"Anna, God knows how much you've had at that dance party." I put a hand on her forehead. She felt fine, but she didn't act fine at all. A drunk.

"I only had a couple, ask Kristoff. He was there with me the whole time.. Please *hiccup* Elsa, Please." That hiccup made me lean toward a no. I stared at her laughing, laying down on the couch while I called Kristoff. Her sweater on the floor, exposing her pink tank-top. Her jeans looked like she had spilled something on it, and her braids were out.

He answered. "Hello?"  
I cleared my throat. "Yes, um hi. Uh, so do you know exactly how much Anna had drunk at the party?" There was a silence that seemed like hours.  
" Six and a half. I had to take it away from her due to the fact that she almost went table dancing."

I looked at the 18-year-old twisting her hair around her finger, smiling a mile a minute. Pretty soon she was laughing again. She stumbled up the stairs and went to her room.

"She wanted another one. Like begged. I was going to consider, but she started to hiccup and laugh again."  
"Yeah, You can you can give her one more, no harm will do. I gotta go bye. Hans needs me to get Sven. apparently, he's too much of a bother. I say though, he's only a little puppy. But anyway yeah. Watch over your sister Elsa. Bye." And he hung up a that.

After debating with myself for fifteen minutes, I finally brought myself to the decision to bring Anna another beer bottle. I got the ice ready, because I, myself needed to loosen up from the stress she put me through. I also got a few water bottles so I wouldn't get drunk. She was just so lucky that our parents were on a cruise. Oh how much trouble she would have gotten into. I went up to her room. I should have knocked because she had taken off her tank-top off and she was on her bed in her bra. She still had jeans on, that's good. I nearly dropped the bottles. I ducked my head so she wouldn't see my red face. I sat beside her.

"Hi Elsa!" She hugged me. I was confused. She was only up here for about twenty minutes. I looked into her blue eyes quizzically. I reached over and got her a bottle. Her eyes brighten up.  
"It's so cold. The beer I mean." She shivered. Then she gave me a mischievous look as she opened her bottle and took a sip.  
"Elsa take off your sweater."

I was shocked. I looked at her in surprise. As if I didn't believe what she had just asked me to do. I ignored her thinking that she to, didn't know what she just said. When I went to open MY bottle, Anna took it out of my hands. "Anna, you are not having that one. It's mine. Plus you asked for one. Not two." As I reached for it she pulled it away. And she set it on the night stand.  
She grabbed the hem of my sweater and started to pull it up. I panicked and pull it back down. She poked my side and I slapped her hands.

"Ouch!" Anna shook her hands and rubbed them together. With greater force, she pulled my sweater back up and took it off. Revealing my white tank-top. I buried my face in my hands as I felt myself getting red.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this?_

I looked at Anna through the space of my finger and she handed back my beer bottle. I opened it up, and almost chocked on my first swallow. I felt her staring at me. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. She grabbed my chin to have my head face her, but my eyes looked the other way.  
"Yoo-hoo! I'm right here! Not ever there."  
I slowly looked at her. She smiled. I went to grab my sweater and she took it before me and throw it across the room.

"Anna!" I harshly said to her. I went to get it but Anna grabbed my wrist. I tried to struggle out but I couldn't do it with all the force inside of me without physically hurting her. She tugged on the hair tie holding my braid together. She ran her finger through my hair. Having my hair out is not usual. I finally tried to get away and got my sweater and ran to my room. I closed the door. I paced around the room. I suddenly stopped and thought.

_I left the beer in there. I can not leave her there with all that beer._

I set my sweater on my bed and stalked to her room. I opened the door and saw Anna sitting on her bed finishing her bottle that I had given her. I bent down to pick up the bucket of beer bottles. As I got up, Anna was staring at me. Lip pursed. I backed away slowly. In the hallway, I heard her say, "Goodnight Gorgeous." I stopped. I poked a head into her room. And she waved and she went up to me. She was smiling.  
She kissed my cheek. I felt myself growing uncomfortably hot inside. I walked away without a word. I closed the door. I went to bed after drinking two bottles. Not bothering with the water bottles I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

In the morning, which was at 8:45am I awoke. I stared at the ceiling. I heard Anna shuffling around the house, she probably had been up for hours. I looked at myself in my drawer mirror. My hair was wavy from the braid Anna undid. I looked at myself in deep thought of what was happening to me. Why do I feel so weird when Anna gets close to me? I shake my head. It's just all in my head. I went to the bathroom.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. She was at the table, drinking a cup of coffee she made herself. Not wanting to make my own, I poured some coffee form the red coffee pot into my mug. As I took a sip, I started coughing, startling Anna making her spill her coffee and the mug broken on the floor.

"I'm sorry Anna." I said through a serious of coughs.  
"Oh my god, are you okay Elsa?" She rushed to me with her hands on my body. I stepped back as I turned to cough. Anna went to gave my water and I shakily took it. I drank up the cool liquid. I lost my appetite and went to the living room and jumped on the couch and slumped over. I went over to get my phone from the coffee table in the middle of the room. I looked at it and I had a few missed calls from Kristoff. I smiled at the thought of not aswering and just deleting them, which is what I did. I smiled cheekingly. I sat there relaxing in silence. Forgetting everything. I closed my eyes for two minutes.  
When I opened them I saw Anna right there looking at my face. She smiled. I saw her freckles. The ones on her face and her shoulders that coud be seen because of the tank-top she slept in. Without thinking I ran a finger along her freckles on her shoulders and touched her facial freckles.

When I realized what I did, I blushed. She started to toy with my hair. She got closr to my face and I moved away from her. She looked at me, a bit hurt, confused, longingly but, alot of mischief. She slightly smirked.

"So what are the plans for today?"  
"For me? To watch you today and not let you drink a single beer bottle at all today or tonight. Make sure you don't repeat yesterday's mistakes."

She started laughing. "Only if you could physically touch me to take it away from me. If not, you won't get anywhere with TELLING me to stop."  
"You are going to get addicted." I said as I checked the fridge to see if she had stocked it up with beer bottles. I sighed, full of relief that she had not.

I turn to back to Anna who was watching me. She came up to me and whispered in my ear. "I think I already have an addiction."

I felt like she wasn't talking about drinking.

* * *

**Hey, so this is my first fanfiction! (: Should I continue or take it down? Leave a review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. Hope you like it**

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 2

❄Anna's P.O.V.❄

I startled awake. For a moment I could not figure out why. Then it hit me when it started to ring again.

_My phone..._

I slowly got up to get it. It was Kristoff. I looked at it, deciding whether or not I should pick up. He must have something really important to say, since he woke me up at 5:30am in the morning. I rolled my eyes and answered. "Hello?" I whispered, not wanting to wake up Elsa who was sleeping next door.  
"Hey Anna, I gotta ask you," You here Sven, his little puppy barking in the background. "Are you willing to take Sven in for the week? I have to go out of town and Hans won't take him in anymore. He claims he's too much of a pain."

I snickered. I sighed as I thought for a moment. "Well I have to ask Elsa.."  
"Can you ask her now? My plane leaves in about thirty minutes." I could tell he was packing. You could hear the zipper of a suitcase.  
"She'll yell at me for being up, then she probably won't listen to me. I'll have to suffer her grumpy attitude. The bright side of this, I have school today." I chuckled nervously.

There was a moment of silence. "Anna, look. I know you are my friend and I love you. BUT, I really need to go wake up your twenty-one year old sister. I need you guys to take in Sven, I can't take him with me."  
I got out of bed quietly, only to knock on Elsa's door louder then I expected it to sound. A second later I heard something sound like it fell, a soft growl, and footsteps. Elsa opened the door, only showing half her face. Her hair was messy and some little hairs were defying gravity as it stuck up. Her room was dark. She had something in her hand, though I could not tell what. "May I help you?" It's hard to take her seriously when she's upset because she's absolutely adorable when she is. Forgetting that Kristoff was on the other end, I stared at my sister. She started to slowly close the door. I stopped it with one hand when I heard noise coming from my phone. "Elsa, Kristoff needs us to take care of Sven for a week."  
She took my phone and said, "Kristoff?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you calling my sister to ask if she can have your dog in this house?" She shuffled her stance so she was leaning against the door.  
"Elsa, please. I can't have him when I go out of town." He hurridly put his suitcases in his car.  
"At 5:36am in the morning Kristoff? Anna has school in an hour!" I reached for my phone but Elsa pulled away looking at me as she talked.  
"I'll pay you for your troubles. But please, Elsa." Kristoff turned his car on. Sven barking in the background.  
"Urrggg. Fine. Here's Anna." She gave me the phone and closed the door. I didn't here her get back into bed so I assumed she went to change.

"Anna, thank you. This means so much to me."  
"Your welcome." I smiled as I hung up. I went into my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could not believe my hair was so messy! I brushed it down, though it still looked a bit fuzzy. I sprayed it with hairspray to see if it would help. I went to put clothes on since I knew I had to go to school. I frowned.

_I do not want to go to school._

I went to Elsa's door. I knocked. "Elsa?"  
I could tell she was busy. "Yes?"

I stood there for a moment. "Do I have to go to school today?"  
She burst out laughing. "You sound like a little girl asking that." She opened the door and hit me with a pillow. "Yes, Anna. You have to go to school today."

I crossed my arms. "I don't want to."  
"Oh c'mon. It's the last day of school anyway. Or did you forget?" Still a bit shocked from the impact from the pillow, I remembered that today was in fact, the last day of highschool. My last year, my last day. I smilied. I ran to my room. I got dressed and when I walked out again, Elsa was already dressed and ready. She opened the door for Kristoff and Sven, who came running in. He almost tripped Elsa, but I got downstairs before she could fall.

"So where are you going that is so urgent?" I asked as I picked Sven up.  
"Out of state," He checked his watch. "OH MY GOD! I AM LATE! BYE GUYS TAKE CARE!" He ran to his car and drove away.  
Elsa pursed her lips as she closed the door. "He didn't gimme my money."

She went to the couch, plopped herself down and kinda lied there. Within a few minutes she fell asleep. Oh, how I could just sit there watching her beautiful-self sound asleep. I kissed her warm forehead and went to go feed Sven. Looking at the time, 6:15am.

_Has time really past by that fast?_

I rushed back to the living room, almost tripped over Sven, did a samurai jump (in mind at least) over a thrown couch pillow and shook Elsa awake.  
I shook her hard. "ELSA, GET UP I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

She didn't get up, she only talked. "Of course. Late for what?"  
I shoved her shoulder. "Uh, HELLO? School?" She groaned and hit me with a couch pillow. I yanked her blanket and she fell off the couch. For a split second I felt bad. Then, I ran to my room to get my things and I rushed out the door and grabbed the keys to start the car for my sister, who was still in the fllor recovering from the impact over the fall. I peeked through the window from outsie to see her finally get up. She walked out the door, leaving Sven inside.

* * *

❄Elsa's P.O.V.❄

_Thank God. It's the last day of school. I can sleep more._

I thought back to two nights ago. I tried not to let it bother me, at least not with Anna in the car. I tried not to meet my gaze, trying to make her assume I was upsey from being flopped to the ground and having my blanket yanked off.  
I drove into the car-line and slowed down for some peppy highscoolers taking their sweet ass time to cross.

_I should just run over those prissy faggots._

I smirked at the thought. Then I remembered that I'd get sent to jail. Anna needs me. _You need her, dumbass. She don't need you!  
_"No you asshole, that's not how it works." I accidentally thought outloud. I blushes and sank in my sit and Anna giggled, making me even more red then I already was. God damn it, Anna. Stop it. "You okay, or like what?"

I didn't meet her eyes. "Yeah, I guess." I gripped the steering wheel. I clenched my jaw as my head kept telling me _She don't need you. She don't need you at all._

As Anna told me to leave her off, I stopped the car. I reached over to open the door for her. Embarrassed as I already was, I looked straight foward. "Bye Anna."  
I didn't see, but I could tell she was looking at me. I looked out my window to see cars passing by, clearly not taking any notice of my car. I rolled my eyes. No one notices me...

I suddenly felt warm lips against on my cheek. I burned inside. Hotter than I ever thought I'd ever get. I looked at Anna, red as hell. Her freckles turned to a darker shade of brown and left the car. I blinked rapidly and started the car. I drove off, heart racing.

_You might crash this car! Slow down before you get pulled over or get into an accident, dumbass._

I got home safely. For Anna.

* * *

❄Anna's P.O.V.❄

I could not think straight. Did I even say goodbye to her? I fixed my bookbag strap as I stalked down the hall. A hand gripped onto my shoulder. I turn around quickly almost cracking my neck. Only to see Rapunzel standing there. "I almost karate-chopped you." I said with a serious face.

"Did you go to the beach over the weekend?" She asked, clearly ignoring what I just said. I shook my head "no".  
She cocked her head to the side, examining my face. "You look like a tomatoe."

_Holy shit!_

I pull the hair in my face to behind my ear. "Uh." I clear my throat. "I don't know honestly. I've been held captive in the house."  
"Why?" The bell rang before I got to explain. We went our seperate ways after a slight smile exchange. Heading to Mr. Weselton's class. I open the door and no one notices my entrance expect for Vanellope. She's small, but still made it through high school. I sit in my seat next to her.

Classes go by. Quicker than usual. I suddenly remembered it was a half day. I looked around before I took my phone out, texted my sister.

U need 2 get me soon.

I put my phone on vibrate so I would get it right away. Plus the class was loud. Especially with Snow and Belle singing. I almost threw my book at them. Not even the teacher seemed bothered! Outrageous! I smile at myself for using the famous word Mr. Weselton would use ever time he had to right out detentions.

Y? U have 3 hrs left 2go.

I sit there looking at my phone in disbelief. I rolled my eyes irritated. I texted my last words real fast when I saw Ariel coming my way. What a snitch she is. She's a total bitch. A little red-head bitch. I slid my bag on the floor between my legs. "Hey Anna!"

I did a slight wave. "So..Did you here about the party tonight at The Lagoon?"  
"Isn't that like a high-top club?"  
She grinned. "Yeah, but anyway. There's this party going on and I was wondering if you heard about it?"  
I felt disappointed. Of course, no one told me anything. I nod my head yes and she walked away. I look back at my phone.

She wrote: What in the Hell?

I looked at my previous text. I wrote some gibberish not even I knew what I wrote.

It's a half-day 2day.

She read it, but didnt reply after a few minutes. After the bell rang. I went to my last class and sat at the back of the class. Venelope was next to me and Belle was in front. She annoyed me so much. Thinks she's all that and shows off how easily she can keep a ribbon in her hair.

Cn U walk home? (:

I tried hard to keep in a laugh. I typed in no, that SHE specifically had to get me to prevent any rapist from getting to me. When she saw I had made my point and she said ok, I started counting off the minutes. Ten more minutes. "So, there's this thing going on tonight. You going?"  
I look as I hear, Vanellope asking me. I shrug, "I dunno, maybe."

The class starts to countdown. "FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!" The bell rings. "SUMMER VACATION!"

I flinch away to avoid all the flying papers and screaming teenagers all waving their hands in the air. Vanellope said her last goodbyes and told me she'd text me later. Tafita and her left the school. I step out to wait for Elsa, that is, if she didn't forget. Rapunzel came skipping my way. "I have alot planned! I'm going to that Lagoon thing and then I'll be on a plane going to Italy with Eugene." She squealed with excitement and I just gave her a slight smile. She bounced away, not noticing my uncaringness. Elsa pulled up. She looked like se rushed. Her skirt was sort of wrinkled and her crop-top was a bit revealing. Plus she had shades on. I got into the car and pulled her glasses off. Her eyes were red. "What the hell happened to you?"

She smiled smugly. "It's nice to see you to."  
I giggle. I look out the window just in time to see Rapunzel hugging Eugene and getting into his car. "You know, Punzie is going out of town."  
Without looking at me she says, "Oh really? To where?"  
I sigh. "Italy."  
She laughs. She adjusts her shades and fixes her skirt. "Well, never let it be said that that child is insane. Are her parents going?"  
I get a serious expression. "Since when does she do something with her parents anymore?"  
Elsa nodds in agreement. "True."

There was an awkward silence. "So what happened to your eyes?"  
She turned to face me. "When one rushes me out of the house, right after I wake up,"  
I pursed my lips. "I didn't rush you,"  
"Theoretically, but anyway. I forgot you had early release. So when I woke up, I realized what time it was."  
I thought about it. "You didn't drink coffee because?"  
She chuckled nervously. "I don't like hot coffee."  
"Make it cold then."  
She looked at me again, then turned away and drove on in silence. My phone buzzed.

_Kristoff..._

I looked at my phone and it said.  
Hey Anna! Just a reminder, Elsa does know about that club party that happens after every senior year. She might not say that she knows, but she does so be careful. Thanks.

I was disappointed. I sat back in my seat, looking out the window. _How can I go now? She won't let me go..._

I frown. I inhale. I thought of some arrangement in my head. I could tell Elsa that I would be going to Vanellope's. But if there's going to be drinks there, how can I explain me being drunk? Vanellope doesn't drink. If I don't go, I'll never hear the end of it from Ariel. _I'm in trouble.._

I decided not to talk about it. We had a different conversation. The party started at 12:00am.

I stayed in my room the whole time. Elsa might be sleeping my that time. I sneak out of the house and go into Rapunzel's car. She squealed but I shushed her. The car vroomed away.

* * *

❄Elsa's P.O.V.❄

As soon as I heard the door close, and the distant car engine fade, I knew. I knew she went. Anna went to that stupid-ass club party. I thought back to my memory of that party. Hans and Kristoff got so drunk that night. I bury my face in my hands. I had to drive them home.  
That was Rapunzel's car. The girl can drink, and Anna. Oh god, Anna. She has that drinking problem. I groan. I stop. I start to panic as I realize that they have no way of getting home bacause I assume Eugene went to another club. I cover my mouth with a fist. I look at myself in the mirror. I scowl at myself.

_You are so god damn pale. What's wrong with you? Wearing clothes like this? Especially colors that don't go with your pale ass. Who are you trying to impress? Anna? She don't like you! She don't need you!_

I had a rage quit. I shoved everything off my dresser and watched as the plastic body spray bottles fell to the floor and hair ties (which I had put into a neat pile) messily on the floor, the contaner holding all my jewelry was not broken. More like smashed into pieces. One bracelet had its gems fall off. Broken. I looked at myself again. Shattered. I don't know who I am anymore. I almost punch the mirror. I took my hair out of the braid it was in. _She don't need you!_ I brushed it down. I look at the clock. Not ten minutes have passed by. Sven scuffled on the wooden floor. Because he Kristoff has carpet, it was slippery for Sven and couldn't get a grip on the floor. I sat at the kitchen table in the dark. _She don't need you!_ I take a beer bottle out of the freezer. I gulp it down hard. I sit there wondering when I should get her.  
A deep pain hit my heart. _What is wrong with you? _Sven barks at a little bug and trips over Anna's sneakers. I drink another beer, drinking in the cold, dark, silence. Hurting, not understanding the cause of my pain. I suffer in silence. I fell asleep once I hit the couch. A single tear rolls down my cheek.

* * *

❄Anna's P.O.V.❄

I laugh as me and Rapunzel talk about something that happened to her over the weekend. I smile as we pull in. She parks and we walk into the club. The music plays loudly. You could feel every vibration from every single beat from the music. Rapunzel drags me to the drinks. My eyes widen as I see Vodka and Whiskey. She hands me the Vodka and squeals in excitement. She bounces happily around me. "Are you sure you are not drunk right now? I don't think you need any of this, you are obviously too high." After a silence we burst out laughing. She grips onto my neon pink crop-top and almost spill the Vodka on my white shorts. 'Why did you choose to wear sandals with your hair down and sunglasses on top of your head?" Rapunzel asks me as she takes a sip of the clear liquid. She takes awhile to swallow. Looking at me as she finally swallows. I raise my eyebrows as she starts coughing. When she regains herself, she starts giggling hysterically. I chuckle nervously as she pours my a glass. I swallow it. I feel bubbly inside. Free. Like a can climb a mountain and jump off. No parachute.

Rapunzel left to talk to her group, containing Ariel and Snow. I loose interest and walk away. I find Vanellope with Tafita and CandleHead. I turn around and see Merida coming my way. "Having a good time already?"

I cock my head. Confused. She takes out a pocket mirror. I was embarassed. I have pink cheeks from that one sip and I couldn't stop smiling. She didn't leave my side and we drank together.

I lost count of how many drinks I had. It was 2:45am. I found myself at one of the chairs. Merida had to sit me down. Appearently because she said I had to much. I remember. I went to grab another one and she smacked it out of my hand. It feel to the floor. She roughly grabbed my and sat me down. I couldn't hear her, but she was on the phone. She covered her ear so she could hear the other person. I went to reach for my phone, only to find out that it wasn't in my pocket. I get up abruptly only to sit back down when Merida had it. Using it. She hung up and looked at me. She took me by the arm and took me outside. I couldn't hear her, she was distant. My vision was blurry and I stumbled over a parking space block thingy. Of course, I didn't know what it was. I see a blurry object waving in my face. I hear a distant voice.

A few minutes I see a crazy fast object almost crash into the parking space. Something came out of the object and started running toward it. I was floating. My head rolled back. I realized barely, I was being carried. By who? Not sure. I just stayed there. Silent and Bubbly. Alive. Free. Smiling. Blurry vision and distant hearing. The object that is making me float smelled like beer. I blink hard trying to see what it was. I only saw a pale color. Something that felt like hair brush on my face. Panicking, I start to get away. This objct was stronger than me. It put me in the object it came in. I felt the ground vibrating under me. I didn't remember anything, I fell asleep.

I woke up on a soft, coushy substance. I blink rapidly. I finally could see start again. I tasted water in my mouth. I saw water bottles on the coffee table. I saw a face, a girl. No, older than a girl. She was staring at me. I could smell her. She was there. Watching me, a few lip distances away from my own face. When my eyes finally focused, I saw her. _Elsa.. Oh god._

I felt a pang in my chest. Guilt? I don't know. I held out my hand and touch her let-down hair. She didn't smile. She traced down my freckles with her thumb. She wasn't even looking at my eyes. I tried to get up, only to be gently pushed back down. I grabbed Elsa's wrist. I felt her tense up.

_Dumbass, what the hell are you doing? What were you going to do? Kiss her? She doesn't like you Anna!_

I ignore the voice in my head. I pull Elsa closer. I had to settle this once and for all. I feel her trying to move away as she is being pulled closer. Then I could also feel the wanting. I may be non-sober, but I know exactly what I'm doing. I pulled her face to mine and I felt her lips brush against mine.

_What the hell Anna? What the fuck are you doing?_

Elsa is struggling to move away after the contact. I pulled her face again to kiss her. She tensed up. Her hand ran through my hair, then she pulled away. She finally looked at me. Her face was red. Like really red. I inhaled her scent, swarming all around me. She kissed me, softly. I left out a small groan and embarrassed myself. Elsa pulled away, again, and looked at me, shocked and surprised. I looked down, not meeting her eyes as I blushed furously. She kissed me again, a bit harder. My hands slid under the back of her shirt.  
As I started kissing her harder, I felt Elsa's thumbs just beneath my waistband. I felt like I finally put a small rest to my wanting- having her lips pressed against mine, my fingers on her warm, pale skin. I stifled another groan, to save me from anymore embarassment, as she softly bit my bottom lip. I realized that my hands were on her waist. I thrusted against, to hear a quiet moan coming from Elsa.

I noticed how sinfully high her skirt was pulled up.

_How did this happen?_

I toyed with Elsa's hair as I kept one hand on her neck to keep her close to my face. Elsa started kissing my neck. I exhaled.  
I blushed at the thought of staying like this forever. I went to kiss her again when the phone rang. Elsa stopped abruptly.  
A pang of disappointment hit me. She fixed her shirt as she answered the phone.

"Christian residence."  
Muffled sounds coming from the other end.  
There was a silence. She then looked at me, worry in her eyes. I stumbled towards her but she held her hand out in a 'stop' motion. She nodded slightly as the other end made their last words of the exchange. She hung up and dropped the phone and it broke. I rushed to her. Almost falling becase my vision became blurry again. She caught me and moved the hair of my face. She did a crooked smile. Then there was silence.  
"Our parents. Are. Dead."

Why did I not feel totally sad? Was I too not-caring?  
"How?" Asking dumbly but I clearly knew the answer.  
"Ship sunk."

I thought back to the memories when my parents we actually home and took the time to spend with us. I loved them, but they were not always around. Always at work or some business party, out of town. I missed them, dearly. Now that they are gone, I feel lost. Now it's only me and Elsa. Then again, it's always been that way for quite some time now. I sigh. I am angry with myself for not crying. But, the tears would never come

There was a silence. Not even she was in tears. Her expression was blank. Empty. I saw the time, 4:39am. I went to the refridgerator and got a bottle of beer, without thinking. I opened it up and I felt a sharp pain on my hand.

Elsa smacked me, hard. I almost dropped it, but she caught it before it fell to the floor.  
"Are you insane?" She asked me warily, giving me a glare.  
"Partially, now gimme." I reached for it and almost fell out of my seat because she pulled it away, but luckily her hand stopped my fall. My cheeks flush a bit in color at the touch.  
"Nope. You can't have it. And tomorrow, you're not drinking either. Or Sunday."  
I smirked. "You can't ban me forever."  
She laughed. "Actually, Yes, I can. I just won't let you have the keys to the car."  
"I'll walk."  
"I won't let you out."  
I scoffed. "I'll get in some way."  
"I'll lock the windows."  
I narrowed my eyes. "How rude!"  
She started laughing again.  
She put the beer bottle back.  
I started to pout.  
She looked at me. More like a stare. Her jaw slightly clenched.  
"Oh Anna. That can't break me in, you know."  
I huffed in mock annoyance. I stomped up the stairs and I could feel Elsa's eyes on me.

I fiddled with the ends of my hair as I lied down in bed. I smiled big at the thought back to the couch. I covered my face in my pillow to keep from Elsa seeing the stupid look on my face if she walked into my room.

She didn't go into my room. She walked passed it. She only peered into it from the corner of her eye as she walked by. She stayed at her door. I knew this because her door didn't open and then close like it always does.

"Goodnight Gourgeous." I said. I heard a small breath being let out and I heard the door open. Then close.

* * *

**So how did I do? Good? Leave me a review please! Thank chu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so um I have thought about it and decided to continue with this one. So here's chapter 3. **

**~l.i.t.c**

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 3.

❄Anna's P.O.V.❄

"This is harder than I expected it would be." Elsa hasitly pushed through the clothing rack.

"Elsa, you've said that three times already."

She huffed. "But it's true. Why isn't this hard for you?"

I looked at my bags next to me. "Because Elsa, I like alot of other colors and I'm not complicated."

"You are rude. And I'm not complicated! I'm just abit picky."  
She whined as she looked at a shirt.

I scoffed. "Elsa, you're my sister. I think I would know you and how you are. You are complicated. You are picky."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. She glanced at a guy who was staring at her. A few minutes passed by and he was still staring at her. She looks at me and whispers, "Anna, that guy, he's creeping me out."

I looked over to see the guy. "I can fix that."  
"Anna no no, don't."  
"I got this hold on." I got up for my seat.

She whispered an "oh my god" and covered her face.

I cleared my throat. "EY YO BRO! WHAT YOU LOOKIN AT? THIS HERE? SHE'S MINE, BACK THE FUCK OFF."

The guy looked baffled. He looked embarassed. He put a hand to his head and walked away.

I turned to sit back down. Elsa removed her hands for her face. Completely red. She continued her shopping and kept whispering "ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod" over and over again. Her cheeks her flustered. She looked as if she would pass out. Her hands were shaking as she payed at the cashier. When she got in the car, she stumbled into the seat.  
"Anna, you are,"  
She turned the car on. "Really something else. I can't believe,"  
She whispered "oh my god." again.  
She shook her head.

I started laughing. "Did I embarass you?" I tried to say as my laughing kept interupting me.

Her cheeks went red again. "Yes, you did,"  
I shrugged and smiled. She 'tsk' at me.  
"Oh well, you love me anyway." I said as she drove.

"Momentarily."

I gasped and slapped her arm. "How rude! I'm going to be here with you for the rest of your life."

"Anna, I'm going to college."

And I stopped right there. My heart went cold and I faced foward in the seat. My words were stolen from my mouth.

_She's going to leave me._

I didn't know what to say. This is the first time I am hearing about this. I totally thought she would stay since she didn't do anything this year. She finished highschool last year. Now she decides to go to college.

"Why?" Dumbfounded. Don't even know why I asked.

"Anna, I need to be normal. Plus it's it won't be that long. I'll visit."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

She looked at me. "If you are taken to college stay in it, don't do drugs, don't drink on the weekdays."

I studied her. I will miss her. It might kill me. And I'll have to live with my uncle and Rapunzel. Not that I have a problem, but I want to be with Elsa.

_ I love her._

And it breaks my heart. And if she's into girls, she'll be leaving me for some other girl and -  
I don't want to think about it. Hopefully she loves me too much. That is, if she still loves me enough to kiss me. We pulled into the house. Before she turns the car off she sighs. She takes my hand. "Anna, I know this is all hard for you. But we need to think of everything else. And believe me, it does kill me to leave you." She smiles sadly.

I can't. This is all too much. I pull her to me and I kiss her. At first, Elsa doesn't react. Then she unbuckles her seat belt and she pulls me closer to her. The kisses were heated. We didn't care if the neighbors saw. I felt Elsa's hands slipping under my shirt. My fingers ran through her hair. She leaned foward and my hand slammed against the steering wheel. The horn beeped. Startled, Elsa jumped. She opened her eyes. "Um. We should get inside or this car will run out of gas." She turned the car off and I got off her. My heart was racing. I gathered my bags and opened the door.

When the door closed, I was caught off guard. It all happened too fast. I was pushed against the wall and I was kissed by my sister. Took me by surprise. She moaned as I kissed her back. She was so close I could feel her heartbeat. Elsa was a bit rough but it didn't bother me. I felt hot all over. Elsa bit my lip and I tried to stifle a moan but failed. Her hands were going down to beneath my jeans.

My heart really felt like giving out.

I have never felt this good. Ever.

* * *

I was crying. Crying on the drive to the airport. Elsa had to leave early two days earlier than the actual time school started. She tried to bite back tears. She was doing a good job till we actually got there.

She parked the car and before she got out she completely broke down. I got out of the car and walked briskly to her side. I hugged her and she almost squeezed the life out of me. She buried her face into my shoulder. "Stay alive for me please. Stay in college if uncle takes you. Don't be reckless. For me please?" It was all muffled.

I rubbed her back. "Yeah, okay. Anything for you."  
She finally got the strength to get out. She checked her ticket and her luggage out.  
All too quickly she was at the gate that would have her enter the plane. She turned to face me. She smiled but tears were in her eyes. She hugged me tightly. "Bye Anna, I love you."  
I sniffed. I smiled. "Bye Elsa. I love you too. Alot."  
She kissed me on the cheek and she turn to board the plane. She walked and before she turned to go into it she looked back and she smiled sadly.  
I waved slightly. My heart is broken.  
I had to call my uncle to get me. It felt like forever till I was in the car. It was quiet since Rapunzel was at home with her mother. I leaned foward. "Are you dropping me off to the house or you taking me to yours?"  
He looked at me from the mirror. "Elsa told me to watch over you. So I'm taking you over to mine. I'm driving over to yours so you could get your things."  
I nodded understandingly.

_This is going to be a long year._

* * *

❄Elsa's P.O.V.❄

I sit by the window and looked out. Nothing but clouds. I'm alone. I want this ride to be over.  
Six fucking hours and the plane lands. I clutch onto the arm rests as the plane bumps and thumps as it lands. I quickly got my things and walked out when we were given the signal to leave. I went into the airport just so I can get out and a taxi to take me to Arendelle University.

Two hours compared to six isn't thay long, but I got there in two hours. It was big. I saw some people out of the lawn. I gulped. Usually, nothing ever seems to bother me, but I'm here alone. My parents are gone, and Anna isn't here.

_Anna_

A pang in my heart and I wince.I felt a bit sick. I groggily walked into the college, and checked myself in.  
The lady at the desk gave me a smile. "Ok Elsa, your room is 314 upstairs and heres your key elevator is right there." She pointed behind me and I nodded. I dragged my things to the elevator and pressed the button. Seconds later the little ding noise and the doors open. I take a deep breath and open the door.

I found the room quite easily. I slowly swiped my card on the machine to open the door. The light went red. I tried again. Red. I dropped my things. "Holy shit damn this thing!" I tried again. Nope. I was about to pound on the door but it was opened by a girl from the inside. "Having a bit of trouble there?" She looked at me.  
My cheeks flustered. "How'd you get in here?" I walked in a dropped my stuff on the floor.  
"Let me see your card for a second." I gave it to her and I put my things on my side of the room.

I heard the door close and then it opened again. I turned around. "It must not like me, how in the hell?"

"You aren't supposed to go slow with it," She gave me a smile.  
I looked at my room-mate. She has brown curly hair with hazel colored eyes. Freckles dusted across her face. She looked young.  
"You sure your supposed to be in college?"  
She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm 19."  
"Ew wait, so you just finished highschool?"  
She smiled again. "Yeah, What about you, are you supposed to be in college?"

I pursed my lips. "Yeah, I'm 21. I'm just tall."  
"Oh, well yeah I guess that would explain."

I flickered my eyes over to my things. I fixed them and straightened them out. When I finished, she was still standing there.  
She stuck out her hand. "I'm Elizabeth by the way"  
I curled my fingers around the tips of hers and she giggled. "I'm Elsa."

"Hey I don't bite,"  
I tried to smile but failed. Came out to be a lopsided smile.

"You and I are going to get along just fine." She giggled and opened the door. "C'mon, I'll show you around."

Took me by the hand and pulled me onward. I didn't really curl my fingers with hers right away. I thought about Anna and another pang shot through me.

_It's gonna be okay._

I guess I'll have to stick with Elizabeth. She was nice, a little jumpy, and very happy so yeah.

"You seem to know this place like the back of your hand,"

She pulled me along the hallway till we got to the elevator. She pressed the button and she didn't let go of my hand. Me and her went into the elevator. She looked at me and smiled. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "You and I are going to be good friends."

I gave her a slight smile. And she seemed pleased with just that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Um. Sorry for the long wait if you are actually reading this. I will have more updates soon because school out tomorrow for me **

**whoot! whoot! **

**so yeah. um enjoy.**

**~ l.i.t.c**

* * *

Twisted Love

Chapter 4

❄️Elsa's P.O.V.❄️

My alarm on my phone startles me awake. It is 6:00am in the morning.

_Damn this thing. I forgot that I had one more day left. _

I head to the restroom since I assume no one is up yet right now.

I turn the water on and splash it on my face. I brush my hair and teeth.

I am unfamiliar to this place. I only know where the bathroom is because one: it's down the hall and two: Elizabeth told me the day before.

Elizabeth. She is a very high-energetic girl. She has a skip in her step. Bright eyes. She's going to keep me busy this year, I doubt she'll leave me alone. When I finish, I stand there and stare at myself in the mirror.

I try to smile, but it fails when I realize something is missing. Anna.

Tears form on my eyes. I wipe them away before they fall down. I decide to head back to my dorm.

I take my card out. "You better work this time." I whispered loudly. I did it somewhat fast. It worked and the door unlocked. I wanted to squeal in happiness. But, who does that anymore at 21?

I calm myself down. I open the door. I just lay back on my bed. I text Anna. I put my phone back down and stare at the ceiling.

"Up so early?" I looked to the other side of the room. Elizabeth was looking at me.

I felt embarassed. "Er, sorry if I woke you. It is a habit. I'm used to doing it all the time. Uh, Do we have a different time zone here?"

She nodded. "Its okay. And yeah, we are two hours behind."

"She must be up by now," I said to myself.

"Who?"

I looked at her. Is it me or does this girl have a good hearing? My god.

My cheeks grow hot. "Em, my sister." I looked at my phone. "Anyway, how long have you been up?"

She stayed silent. Then spoke wth a giggle. "3:00am."

I was shocked and not sure if I heard correctly. "Wait what?"

She giggled again. "3:00am in the morning."

My jaw dropped. "So you just lie there? You don't get tired?"

She shook her head. There was a silence. "You know, you move alot when you sleep."

My cheeks grew hot. My face went red. "Oh, Sorry."

"Sorry? You do you have to be sorry for? It's fine." She smiled at me.

I got up from my bed and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. After that I got my phone. "I'm going out."

"But it's like 43° outside." She wrapped herself tightly with her bed sheets.

I huffed and grabbed my sweater. "The cold never bothered me anyway. But if you're so worried," I put the sweater on. "Better?"

She nodded. "Can I go with you?"

"Uh sure? But I'm going to be outside so you can meet me there."

I left the room. I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button.

I find myself alone again. Alone in the hallway. Alone in the elevator. Alone in the college lobby. Until I hear a ding and thumps on the carpet. I turn to see Elizabeth skipping my way. She almost bumped into me. "You still sure you're 19? Not younger?"

The bouncing brunette just nodded. "No, no I'm sure I am 19. Are you still sure really 21?"

I scoffed. "Most definetly."

She hooked her arm with mine. Her face went pink like the last time she touched me. She looked up at me. Something in my heart didn't feel quite right. I smiled at her and she giggled.

And like that, we left campus and into the city.

* * *

❄️Anna's P.O.V.❄️

Me and Rapunzel ate at the kitchen table. It was silent. Uncle Matt left for work.

"Why so quiet? You're usually happy and hyper."

I shrugged. "I miss my sister, that's all."

She padded my arm. "Hey, she'll be back before you know it."

I checked my phone and my heart jumped when I saw a text from Elsa. I had my phone on silent so I didn't know. I decided to call her instead of texting back.

It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

I was lost for words for a second. "Hey,"

"What's up?"

_ Miss you like hell_

"Well you know, missing my sister that's all. You?"

I heard her huff. "Well I'm out. It's a bit early, here. Like Six-Something and yeah. It's starting to snow. It's nice, it's all white and - shh stop."

"Who me?"

"Oh, no no. I'm talking to my room-mate, Elizabeth."

I heard giggling coming from the other end, but it wasn't coming from Elsa. I felt jelousy bite at my heart.

"So you aren't alone?" I gripped at my phone.

There was silence. "No, not quite. She wanted to come with me. So I was like, ok and yeah. If you get a cold that's not my fault."

I felt a smile form on my face. Elsa's rude humor made me happy.

I gasped inside as I realized something.

_What if Elizabeth seduces my sister and she falls in love with her? _

I bit my lip. "How old is she?"

Elsa chuckled. "Supposably 19."

"I _**am**_ 19!"

She scoffed. "Right, right. I believe you."

I snickered. "So, college tomorrow."

"Mm Yeah. Not thrilled. But I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. God this snow. Oof!"

I heard a thump. "Oh my God Elsa are you okay?"

"Ug. Yeah, yeah." She said weakly. "Elizabeth can you help me up please?"

I bit my lip. Normally it would be me to help her. But now, it's some girl that my sister is going to spend a whole year with.

"See this is why I don't like going outside."

"But I thought you said the cold didn't bother you."

Even her voice got me irritated.

Elsa let out a sigh. "Anna, I have snow on my sweater."

I laughed.

"That's not funny."

"Oh but it is."

I turned to see Rapunzel waiting at the door of the guest bedroom. "What is it Punzie?"

"We gotta go bye things for tomorrow. My dad won't be here in time for him to take us so we have to go."

I made a face at her. She smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Elsa, I'll have to call you back. Punzie is making me go buy things with her."

There was a silence. "Oh... Okay."

Another awkward silence. Then I hear her whisper. "I love you."

I look to see if my cousin was watching, she was gone. "Love you too."

And she hung up. I smiled as I looked at myself in the dresser mirror. My cheeks were pink and I felt all happy. I walked into the living room to see Rapunzel on her phone. "Oh look. Anna is happy."

She smiled.

"I don't like to see my cousin unhappy." She wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Who was on the phone?"

I smiled. "Elsa."

She made an 'o' with her mouth and nodded. "Great! So you ready to go!"

I nodded. "Like I have anything to do right now, so yeah."

She giggled. "Alright then, Anna."

She opened the door and she gave me the keys to unlock the car. She started the engine and we drove off.

"See this is why I'm starting not to like skirts," I looked at myself in the mirror. "The behind is shorter."

Rapunzel only chuckled. "Oh Anna."

I ignored her. "So unattractive."

"Anna that means you have a big butt."

I scoffed. "I'm not going to wear this."

"Many guys and girls will like it."

I stopped. "Girls?"

She sat up. "Well let's not forget the lesbians and the bisexuals. They are people too."

I nodded in understandment. "Yes, they are. I'm still not buying this. I'll stick with jeans."

Rapunzel huffed. "Dude, Florida out of all places. And you are going to wear jeans? Why don't you try dresses?"

"Urg fine."

We went over to the dresses section. It wasn't hard finding dresses. To be honest, there was some pretty cute ones.

So after the buying of everything we needed besides clothes, I called Elsa back.

It took a few rings.

"Hello?" Not the voice I wanted to hear.

"Uh, who is this?"

"Well you called. But this is Elizabeth."

"Where's Elsa?" I tried to keep calm.

"Oh don't worry she's fine. She's down in the lobby. Actually I think she's coming back up."

I had nothing to say. I bit my lip.

"You know she puts hearts next to your name on your contact?"

My heart jumped. I couldn't help but smile. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. You guys must have a nice sister relationship."

_You have no idea. _

"Uh yeah we do."

I heard a distant voice. "Hey Anna."

"Elsa you leave your phone with someone you barely know?"

She stayed silent for a second. "She practically told me everything about her in a matter of five minutes."

I heard giggling from the other end and Elsa shushing her, only to hear more giggling. Then she scoffed. "I'll be in the hallway Elizabeth."

Another few seconds of silence. "So, what did you buy?"

I looked at the bags. "Clothes and supples for tomorrow."

"I bet you look gorgeous in all of them."

I felt my cheeks grow hot. I turned the other way so Rapunzel wouldn't see me.

"What did Elizabeth say when she was on the phone with you?"

"Oh you know where you were and the hearts in contacts."

I knew Elsa was embarassed. It's the way she speaks. "Oh, uhm." She cleared her throat. "Yeah. Because you're special. Important to me."

It was adorable how she scrambles for words.

I chuckled. "I never knew." I joked.

She scoffed. "Oh, I see! Hm." Then she added quietly. "I guess kisses mean nothing to you."

I grew hot and red again. "You know they do."

Elsa gave me a half-hearted laugh.

"I'm serious! They do, alot."

"Mhm. Haha, okay. Well, I have to go eat now."

Rapunzel pulled in. I helped her carry things in. I headed to my room.

"Oh. Well okay then. I love you."

I could tell Elsa smiled. "I love you too, so much." She hung up.

My heart just fills with so much joy everything those three little words come out of her mouth. Then it hurts because she's not really here with me. How much I miss her.

I almost tear up of some mixed happy-sad emotion. I just have to keep telling myself that she'll be back soon. Hopefully, by that time, I'm still the only girl she wants.

* * *

"Actually I'm not that hungry you can go on in, I'll stay out here."

She stuck out her lip. "I wanted you to come with me though,"

I gave her a look and she just stared back. After awhile I couldn't do it anymore. "Damn you, fine."

She took my hand and she made me go in the restraunt. Her grip was somewhat tight. Some people were giving us strange looks and some were even mumbling to each other.

I tried to get my hand out of hers but she curled her fingers more on mine.

I moved closer to her. "Elizabeth people are staring." I whispered to her as she decided what to eat.

"Just noticed that?"

"Uh, Yes!"

She smiled. "Are you bothered by it?"

I shrugged not knowing what to say. "I'm not sure."

She looked around. "Well, they must have nothing to do with their lives then."

I chuckled.

She gasped. "So you do have emotion!"

I pursed my lips. "So rude."

She giggled.

So got what she ordered and brought it back to the college.

"I can't understand this." I layed on my bed reading a text from Rapunzel. "My cousin though. I can't." I put my phone on the desk and sighed.

"What happened?" Elizabeth said as she drank her Coke.

"I'll never understand texting shortcuts."

"I wonder why." She smirked.

I gave her a look. "You sure we are going to get along?"

She nodded and smiled. I rolled eyes and smiled.

Then she added. "Aha. Another sign of emotion. You have a nice smile."

I felt myself turn warm inside. "Uh, thank you."

I looked at the time on my phone. "Time really does go by fast."

Elizabeth tipped her head. I showed her the time and her eyes widened. "Oh ew."

"What age do you have to be to drink in this country?"

She raised an eyebrow. "18, why?"

I got up from my bed. "I am going to for a beer run. The rules say nothing about drinking in here. So um." I opened the door. "Stay here."

"Why can't I come?"

I threw my key card on my bed. "I need you to open the door for me."

She nodded slowly.

I felt good to be outside. Again. It just doesn't feel quite enough without Anna here. I miss Anna. My heart feels like its shattering everytime I realize that me and her are on different parts of the world. I bit my lip so I don't cry. I found myself at the spirits and wine store. I looked at the door before I went inside. I pushed the door open and the little bell rang.

A worker came up to me. "Hello welcome to the Corner of Spirits and Wines how can we help you today ma'am?"

I looked around to check. "Do you guys sell Corona?"

"Yes we do."

"I'll take that then."

The worker brought the six pack of Corona to the register. "Can I see your ID please ma'am?"

I reached into my back pocket and took out my card. She looked at it and gave it back.

"Alright Ms. Elsa that'll be $23.94"

I took my time getting back. It was snowing and the sky was a dark blue color.

No one was at the front desk when I came back so I just walked straight to the elevator. The elevator seemed to take its time too.

I walked down the hallway to the door of my room. I knocked. Everything seemed to be taking their time. Elizabeth opened the door and her eyes brightened when she saw me.

She giggled. "Elsa you have snow in your hair." I looked up and shrugged. "Oh well." I took my braid out.

I set the beer on my desk. "Ok, I got this." I took a beer from the pack opened it. I drank it. My face scrunched up. Elizabeth laughed. "Here you try then, think it's so funny."

She took it and drank it. She set the beer down and bursted into a coughing fit. I snickered, turned into a laugh. Anna was calling but I was still laughing when I picked up. "Hey." I was still laughing as Elizabeth stumbled to the floor. Having a hand on it to support her. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Oh the joy!" I wiped away the tears I got from laughing. I took a deep breath in. "It's Elizabeth, she burst into a coughing spasm, after drinking her first sip of Corona."

"So mean." Elizabeth looked at me as she got up. She grabbed her beer and sat next to me.

"You seem really happy." Anna said flatly.

I looked at Elizabeth and she just shrugged. She tried drinking again.

"Just a little."

Anna stayed silent. Elizabeth left the room to use the restroom. "Anna what's wrong?"

She stayed silent again. I heard her pacing around.

"Anna.."

"I don't think I like your roomate very much."

"Elizabeth? Why?" I lied down on my bed and faces the wall.

"Nothing really."

"You and I both know that's not true so tell me."

She sighed. "I am jealous that you are spending a year with some girl that might seduce you. And I'm not there to be with you."

I stayed silent for a moment not knowing what to say. "Oh."

That's all I could find to say, though I know that wasn't the response she wanted to hear. I finished my bottle and opened the second one. "It's okay. I'll be home soon."

"Soon to be with a girlfriend."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Anna, please can we not talk about this now?"

I heard she huff angrily. I got irritated. I felt like crying. I drank half-way down the bottle. Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Hey you okay?"

All I could do was nod. Unable to speak because I was hurt and lost of words. She took my phone and spoke. "Hello?"

"Are you Elizabeth?"

I watched as she shifted her stance. "Y-yeah."

All I heard was loud muffled talking.

Her jaw dropped slightly. She was choked. She looked at me. Then something seemed to snap.

"Why?"

I only heard the muffled talking get louder. Elizabeth winced. She rolled her eyes. "Look, I shouldn't be a problem to you because first off, you're her sister. You shouldn't be this defensive."

Elizabeth had to keep the phone away from her ear now. I could ever almost hear it. I went on to my third bottle. I hiccuped. I covered my mouth. I drank.

Elizabeth flickered her eyes at me. "We shall see about that."

My heart seemed to stop. I don't know what's going on.

"Uhuh. Yeah okay."

She stood there still looking at me. I feel like my relationship with my sister is falling apart.

"Okay, okay. Well I have to go. I can't have Elsa drink anymore."

She handed me the phone. "Anna?"

"I can't right now. I'm - ,"

She sighed. You could tell she was angry. "Goodbye Elsa."

She hung up on me.

Elizabeth was shaking her head as she went to her bed. I hiccuped again.

"What happened?" I asked as I put the beer down.

She didn't look at me right away so I walked over to her. She seemed to be nervous about something. She turned to face me. "Your sister was yelling at me about how to back off or whatever and pretty much went on about how you don't need another girl in your life besides her, your sister."

She looked down. "She said that she'd hurt me if I liked you."

"Oh." I rubbed the back of my neck.

She looked at me. "Yeah, but she didn't scare me. I mean, she was a bit threatening. But I'm pretty sure she'll get over it."

I chuckle nervously. "She doesn't have anything to worry about."

"She has a right to worry." She said.

I shifted my postion. "Yeah, I guess so. But I don't see why."

Elizabeth looked at me. Something else in her eyes. I couldn't tell what it was. My heart jumped a little bit. I felt her fingers brush against mine.

She put her hand on my chest and pushed me back.

"Elizabeth?" I hiccuped.

Scared and confused. She was on top of me now, with her leg between my own. "Elizabeth,"

_Anna_.

Pain shot through my heart.

I was traumatized for a split second. Elizabeth looked into my eyes.

_Anna_.

My heart started to race as I realized she leaning in.

_Anna_.

Elizabeth held my hands down. Surprisingly strong. Me and her were lip distances away from each other. "You see why she should worry now?" She whispered.

I could barely nod. And before I could think anything else, I felt her lips on mine. My heart was pounding. My hands made fists and my legs almost thrashed out.

_Anna_

Elizabeth continued to kiss me. Her lips were soft and gentle. I could feel tears running down my face.

_Anna_

But she is mad at me now.

I kissed Elizabeth back. I put every emotion I was feeling into the kiss. Could not blame the beer. I knew what I was doing.

Elizabeth pulled away. "What she doesn't know won't kill her, okay?"

This time I could nod. She released my hands. She was still on top of me though.

"I don't think she'll be talking to me for awhile."

She smiled. "So you're not going to tell her?"

I thought about that. I would be betraying my sister who loves, proving everything she said right, it would make her seriously mad, she'll probably kill Elizabeth, and she'd hate me.

But if I don't tell her, I don't know anymore. Plus doubt it very much I'll be in this position with Elizabeth again.

I need a therapist.

"No, I'm not going to tell her."

She giggled. "Okay." She got off me. I get up and walked to my bed and turned the light off. "We should get to bed now."

I saw her nod.

I faced the wall. I closed my eyes and let darkness wash over.


End file.
